


The Central Star of My Own Sphere

by LizardBreath914



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardBreath914/pseuds/LizardBreath914
Summary: Sometimes I have no choice but to obey my impulses, which means reading Elizabethan poetry and idioms invented by Shakespeare for hours. This occasionally leads to creativity.Originally left as a shitpost/comment on If You Die in Hamlet You Die in Real Life by LieutenantSaavik.





	The Central Star of My Own Sphere

What soft tones do ring from my lover’s lips?  
That she did not intend to sting my heart?  
The knowledge is pronounc’d as an eclipse.  
Indeed, courtship is the highest of art.

I am the central star of my own sphere.  
And thus, my mind did stray from your bright moon,  
And mine eyes did stray to her sun most fair.  
Her affections could not surpass your boon.

I beg, do not depart from my orbit.  
Call but my name, and I will pay the cost.  
I repent, to save our love distorted.  
Heaven has bent until our stars were cross’d.

On bated breath, I wait for you all day.  
Mm-mm mm-mm mm-mm-mm, Whatcha say?

-Sir Jasonias of Rulo

**Author's Note:**

> I have that fic bookmarked.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216055


End file.
